The Brat
by Purple soup
Summary: Une cage sombre, dans une salle lugubre. Dedans une petite fille, condamnée à mort. De l'autre côté des barreaux, un homonculus moqueur et méprisant. Mais lequel des deux est réellement enfermé? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent.

**Nda** : Voilà, j'entame une nouvelle fic qui sera relativement courte (environ 5 chapitres). L'histoire se passe avant le périple d'Edward et Alphonse, un peu avant Ishbal et n'a rien à voir avec la trame du manga.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Le couloir était presque totalement silencieux. On ne percevait que quelques bruits épars, la plupart du temps masqués par le doux sifflement du vent qui s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment. Tout était calme. Rien ne bougeait, le lieu était désert. Si désert et si vide qu'on aurait pu croire que tout était mort. La seule chose qui semblait y donner un semblant de vie, était la présence de bougies, fixées sur des portants en fer forgé, de part et d'autre des cloisons du couloir. De la cire blanche et opaque s'écoulait lentement le long des bougeoirs et parfois, une goutte chaude et épaisse s'écrasait sans bruit sur le sol. La lueur tremblotante des chandelles éclairait faiblement les murs gris et nu, donnant à l'endroit un aspect lugubre et inquiétant. Soudain, une violente bourrasque souffla dans le couloir, faisant danser la lumière contre les murs, y créant des formes éphémères et inidentifiables. Certaines bougies n'avaient pas survécu à la force soudaine du vent et s'était éteintes. Le calme morbide qui régnait était désormais brisé. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans ce couloir sans fin, vifs et précipités. Une ombre glissait sur le mur, précédant son propriétaire de quelques centimètres. Un déplacement d'air fit danser les flammes déjà vacillantes et l'ombre trembla mais continua sa progression. Le vent s'était tu et les bruits qu'il masquait étaient de plus en plus clair. Des cris déchirants résonnaient, et l'atmosphère était désormais glaciale et oppressante. L'ombre ralentit, semblant apprécier la souffrance qui suintait des murs, puis, se reprit et accéléra. Tout en progressant vers une porte en métal austère, elle se métamorphosa. Les chaussures lustrées qui frappaient régulièrement le sol, disparurent soudain et laissèrent place à des pieds nus. Le pantalon bleu et ample, caractéristique de l'armée d'Amestris raccourci brusquement, s'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux révélant deux jambes fuselées. La veste et la chemise se volatilisèrent, un ventre plat et un dos légèrement cambré apparurent, les muscles des abdominaux se dessinèrent, de même qu'un torse d'albâtre. Le tout fut aussitôt recouvert par un débardeur noir et léger. Les bras s'affinèrent et les traits du visage se dégrossirent. Les cheveux blonds s'allongèrent et noircirent avant de retomber légèrement contre le tissu souple du débardeur. Tout en achevant sa transformation, le jeune homme parcourait les derniers mètres qui le séparait du bout du couloir. Il fit apparaître de larges bracelets noirs autour de ses poignets et un bandeau de même couleur ceignait maintenant son front. Sa tenue vestimentaire lui arracha un sourire et il se surprit lui même à ne pas regretter son habituelle jupe short et son micro débardeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et les iris verts devinrent améthyste. La transformation était parfaite, comme toujours. Le rire moqueur d'Envy résonna alors dans le lieu clos avant de disparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte. Un claquement sourd résonna, les bougies s'éteignirent, et le calme revint dans le couloir.

Voilà pour le prologue! J'espère que ça vous aura plus! La suite arrivera bientôt :)

Merci de m'avoir lu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent.

**NDA** : voilà la suite! je voulais publier le chapitre 1 assez rapidement après le prologue! Le prochain chapitre mettra par contre beaucoup plus de temps à venir vu que j'ai à peine commencé la rédaction... Enjoy!

* * *

3 heures 42. Le laboratoire est encore en activité. Quelques scientifiques erraient, se perdant dans les dédales du bâtiment, disparaissant derrière une porte. Une ombre noyait les couloirs, pas un bruit ne venait des portes closes, les chariots vides, les papiers des chercheurs abandonnés.

En haut seulement, au troisième étage, un claquement résonnait. Un jeune scientifique parut de derrière la porte et poussa un profond soupir. Encore un échec. Il essuya ses mains couvertes de sang sur sa blouse immaculée, retira son masque avant de le jeter froidement sur un chariot délaissé. Son visage était figé dans une expression de profond mécontentement. Décidément, les cobayes étaient de moins en moins résistants ! Celui-ci avait tenu 10 minutes tout au plus avant de rendre l'âme. Il saisit le calepin et le crayon posé sur le chariot et raya rapidement les numéros trente quatre et trente cinq, tout en griffonnant une signature et quelques informations.

Il glissa le calepin sous son bras, rajusta ses lunettes et commença à déambuler dans les couloirs sombres du complex. Le vide des couloirs, le demi jour des petites lampes fixées au plafond, ce recueillement d'église plein de chuchotements et claquements de portes l'agaçaient. Il accéléra le pas. Durant son trajet, il longea une série de portes en métal toutes numérotées de 0 à 70. Il avait appris par son supérieur que l'accès des portes portant les numéros allant 0 à 10 étaient formellement interdit, sauf accréditation spéciale. Il baissa les yeux vers sa propre accréditation. C'était un carré de métal gris ou étaient gravé son nom et son numéro de série en lettres d'argent. En dessous, les nombres 30 et 70, séparés par un tiret, étaient écarlates. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il s'aperçu qu'il était arrivé au niveau de la passerelle qui surplombait l'entrée du laboratoire, la traversant dans sa largeur. L'escalier en fer à sa droite permettait d'accéder à l'étage du dessous et au rez de chaussé. En bas, dans le vestibule gris où était installé le contrôle, quelques chercheurs commençaient à se montrer puis se volatilisaient rapidement derrière une porte, laissant derrière eux une fugace odeur humaine. Nul ne savait ce qu'ils préparaient dans ces salles, chacun devant s'acquitter de ses tâches sans se poser de questions. Le jeune chercheur connaissait la plupart des salles du complex. Il y avait principalement des laboratoires ou des salles d'expériences mais certaines pièces faisaient aussi office de réserves. Il y avait également des bureaux administratifs et des salles étranges remplies de grands conteneurs transparents emplit d'un liquide rouge lumineux. Quand on pénétrait à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle, une odeur chaude nous prenait au nez. L'air y était étouffant, épaissi, surchauffé. La lumière qui se dégageait des conteneurs, déchirait l'ombre en une trouée ardente et le liquide rouge éclairait la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante. A vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, il avait l'impression d'entrer en enfer. Ses supérieurs appelaient ce produit rouge « al-iksîr » autrement dit, « Elixir » en Amestrien. Il ne savait pas à quoi il servait, il devait juste l'injecter dans les cobayes puis observer leurs réactions. La plupart ne supportait pas cet « Elixir » et mourrait dans les minutes qui suivaient, mais il y avait quelques rares survivants. Dans ces rares cas, il devait les faire transférer dans la salle 10 et noter les détails de l'expérimentation dans un carnet.

Il n'avait emmener que 2 cobayes dans cette salle et les deux en était ressortit morts dans la minute qui suivait. Il devait alors faire comme pour tout les autres cadavres : il les amenait en salle 70, rayait leur identifiant sur le calepin, inscrivait rapidement le temps durant lequel ils avaient supporté le produit et signait, avant de ramener le calepin en salle 45. Il en était à son 34e cadavre en 5 jours, soit son 1256e en 1 an. Et seulement 2 réussites. Il en venait à se demander d'où venait tous ces corps et ce qu'ils en faisaient une fois inutile. De toute manière il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Il pénétra dans la salle 45, arracha la feuille du calepin, et la déposa dans le 38e bac de la pièce (en référence à la salle ou il avait pratiqué l'expérience, soit la salle 38). La lumière qui se reflétait sur les murs et le sol blanc de la salle lui brûla les yeux et il s'empressa de refermer la porte. Ses employeurs étaient plutôt étranges. Quelle idée de créer une salle entièrement blanche et uniquement remplie de petites boites numérotés ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois en s'en allant vers la salle 58 chercher un nouveau cobaye.

Voilà quoi rimait sa vie. 58, 38, 70 et 45. Ces 4 numeros rythmaient son quotidien. Il ne voyait qu'eux, ne parlait que d'eux, ne pensait qu'à eux. Il était devenu une machine, automatique, réglé comme du papier à musique. Ce fut tout ce à quoi il pensa durant les quelques minutes de trajet qui séparaient les deux salles.

Mécaniquement, il ouvrit la porte et cessa de respirer en entrant dans la salle. L'air y était pourtant sain, et la salle était dans un état de propreté irréprochable. Non, c'était cette angoisse sourde qui le prenait à la gorge quand il pénétrait dans la salle qui l'empêchait de reprendre sa respiration. Une telle horreur ne devrait même pas exister. Ces « cobayes » étaient dans un état lamentable. Ils étaient là, agglutinés les uns contre les autres dans leur cages et cet amas de corps, il distinguait clairement les plus malades, ceux qui allaient mourir, facilement reconnaissables avec les yeux révulsés et les ecchymoses qui marbraient leurs peaux nues. Certains avaient des chairs putréfiées et la gangrène pourrissait le visage des autres. Des gémissements et des paroles incompréhensibles s'échappaient de cette masse humaine. Le chercheur détourna prestement le regard, le cœur soulevé.

C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette plantée devant l'une des cages. Elle était de dos et la seule chose qu'il pouvait distinguer était la cascade de longs cheveux noirs qui lui frôlait les reins. Intrigué, il voulut la héler mais se reprit au dernier moment. Après tout, il ne savait absolument rien de cette personne. Peut être était-ce un prisonnier évadé ? Non, la qualité de ses vêtement et la longueur de ses cheveux de laissait rien à présager sur cette personne. C'était l'un des dirigeant du complex, autrement dit, son supérieur. De réputation, il savait qu'il avait tué plusieurs personnes pour soi-disant « se passer le nerfs. » Il ne voulait pas être le prochain. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprétait à s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture quand la personne l'interpella :

« Hé toi, approche par ici. »

Le ton était sec et n'admettait aucune contradiction. Le jeune homme s'avança alors en trainant les pieds. Il avançait lentement entre les cages et s'arrêta à une distance respectable de son supérieur. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années et en bonne santé. En réalité son corps ne présentait aucun défaut. La peau était blanche, lisse et sans aucune impureté, tendue sur une musculature fine. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir et d'un ample bermuda de même couleur qui laissait voir ses jambes fuselées. Les cheveux de jais étaient brillants et souples, certainement doux au toucher. Mais c'était surtout son visage qui frappa le chercheur. D'une beauté stupéfiante à vrai dire. Son nez était droit et sa bouche fine, pincée en une moue agacée. Il avait un magnifique port de tête et son menton légèrement relevé laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une personne fière et très certainement orgueilleuse. Mais ce sont surtout ses yeux qui le dérangèrent. D'une étrange couleur améthyste, ils étaient perçants et porteur d'une autorité incontestable. La lumière crue qui tombait sur ce visage lui donnait un air austère et sans âge.

Le chercheur réprima une grimace et tenta de rester impassible. Il était terrifié. Cet homme le terrorisait, son aura oppressante le terrassait, lui donnant l'humiliante impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire insecte. Il voulait fuir mais ses jambes pesaient une tonne. Son corps était pétrifié et il pouvait à peine esquisser un mouvement. Même s'il gardait une attitude impassible, presque détachée, le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur de lui devait se ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Rien que les battements de son cœur l'assourdissait et l'homme à côté de lui avait déjà du l'entendre. Il allait mourir ici. Seul, dans le froid, l'horreur, parmis ces déchets humains il allait…

Soudain l'homme tourna la tête vers lui et son regard transperça son âme. Une expression de pure horreur traversait son visage sans qu'il ne puisse la réprimer. De multiples tremblements secouaient ses membres. Il avait perdu tout contrôle. Cet homme, non….qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose ? Car un regard pareil ne pouvait appartenir à un humain. La chose parfaite poussa un soupir ennuyé et d'un signe de tête lui indiqua de regarder devant lui. Le chercheur obéit prestement. Devant lui se dressait une cage plutôt petites comparée aux autres mais qui pouvait facilement contenir une vingtaine de personnes. Les barreaux et le fond étaient en métal gris et sur le socle, une petite fille était assise et les observaient curieusement. Elle devait avoir environ 8 ans. Elle était habillée d'une petite robe blanche, relativement propre. Ses petits pieds étaient nus et écorchés mais cela ne semblait la déranger aucunement. Toute son attention était focalisée sur les deux hommes. Ses grands yeux bleus, visibles à travers ses cheveux noirs, pétillaient de curiosité et elle affichait une petite moue intriguée.

La voix de l'homme retentit de nouveau, faisant sursauter le chercheur :

« - Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? bredouilla le plus jeune.

- Alors qu'est-ce que cette gamine fiche ici ? s'énerva t-il.

- Eh bien.. c'est qu'elle fait partie des cobayes et…

- Très bien. Débarrasse m'en. »

Le chercheur fut surpris par sa demande. Cette jeune fille avait un très fort potentiel et les cobayes étaient toujours sélectionnés soigneusement. Alors pourquoi s'en passer ?

Lorsqu'il fit part de cette réflexion à son interlocuteur celui-ci fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regards des plus noirs. Le jeune homme déglutit avant d'essayer de le convaincre.

« - Dé-désolé mais je ne peux p-pas, bégaya-t'il avant de se reprendre. Ce cobaye nous a été vendu à prix d'or par le roi de Drachma. C'est…Il s'agit de sa propre fille ! On ne peut la rendre. Et….elle a vraiment un potentiel impressionnant.

- C'est la petite du Roi ? Hmm… »

Il semblait être plongé dans une intense réflexion. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, le chercheur attendit. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas partir quand la voix de l'homme retentit de nouveau.

« - Sors. »

C'était clair, net, précis et sans appel. Le jeune scientifique acquiesça avant de sortir prestement.

L'homme s'approcha de la cage et s'accroupit devant la petite, la détaillant scrupuleusement. Ils n'étaient séparés que par les barreaux et quelques dizaines de centimètre. La gamine releva les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait et soutint son regard.

" - Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, dit-il soudainement sans baisser les yeux."

Ce n'était pas une question mais la petite répondit quand même.

"- Oui ! Le monsieur de tout à l'heure va certainement me faire une piqure avec un liquide rouge dedans ! C'est une expérience, c'est le monsieur qui me l'a dit ! "

L'homme ferma les yeux et se crispa, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

"- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Parle normalement !"

Aucun des deux ne brisa le silence et ils reprirent leur jeu de regard pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que la petite détourne vivement les yeux, ayant entendu un bruit sourd dans les cages voisines. L'homme sourit et reprit la parole :

"-Tu sais que tu vas mourir ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par mourir."

Et voilà ! Il le savait. Cette gamine d'environ 8 ans était tout à fait capable de s'exprimer comme une adulte. Vive l'éducation royale !

"-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par là, répond plutôt à ma question."

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda sans répondre. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Elle semblait avoir gagné plusieurs années en à peine quelques minutes. Enfin, elle consentit à répondre :

"- Oui, je le sais. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je suis enfermé dans une cage, seule, et mon destin se résume à attendre une mort quasi-certaine. Je ne peux lutter contre ça."

… Elle l'avait soufflé ! Cette gamine... Elle était si déstabilisante ! Sa surprise du se lire sur son visage car elle lui lança un sourire éclatant ! Il esquissa un sourire en réponse. Cette petite avait suscité son intérêt, elle l'amusait.

" - Et tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non.

- Pourtant tu vas mourir. La plupart des hommes trembleraient à ta place.

- C'est possible. Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Les hommes qui tremblent devant la mort sont faibles. Ils ont peur de leur inévitable disparition, ils ont peur parce ce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il y a après. Moi, je ne tremble pas, je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'eux.

- Haha ! Tu me plais bien ! Tu serais pas une humaine je suis sure qu'on aurait pu s'entendre !"

La petite fut soudainement reprise de curiosité et afficha une moue étonnée.

"- Vous n'êtes pas humain ?

- Bravo ! quel esprit perspicace ! Mais tu as du t'en apercevoir non ? ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton, un sourire malsain étirant ses lèvres.

- J'avais senti que vous étiez différent. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous ne seriez pas humain. Vous êtes bizarre.

- Et tu ne sais même pas le nombre de bizarreries qu'il y a dans ce monde ! Bon c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot moi ! dit-il en se relevant et en s'étirant. "

Il se détourna de la petite et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle l'interpella.

" - Dites…"

Elle hésitait. Incertaine elle posa son regard son dos et réfléchit un moment. Allait-elle oser ?

Un « quoi ? » agacé la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il s'impatientait. Même si cette gamine était étrange, c'était une gamine et il n'aimait pas les gosses.

" -… vous reviendrez hein ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir."

Il fut surpris de sa demande. Plus que surpris même ! Il était scotché ! Et cela faisait déjà deux fois en à peine un échange de paroles et de regards. Oui, cette petite était particulière ! Il se reprit et s'avança d'un pas rapide et léger vers la porte, ses longs cheveux noirs effleurant son dos en suivant le rythme de ses déhanchés. Elle était déçue. Il l'avait tout bonnement ignorée. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer, elle n'était qu'une gamine en cage. Mais cet homme, elle le trouvait étrange. Il l'amusait et savait l'intéresser. Elle avait cru comprendre que c'était réciproque. Elle s'était trompée.

Il arrivait déjà près de la porte. Et alors qu'il l'ouvrait, il lui répondit. Elle avait eu du mal à percevoir sa réponse et allait lui demander de répéter quand il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et disparut. Insaisissable.

Un sourire naquît sur son visage. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle le savait, et cela la comblait de joie ! Elle se repassa en boucle ses dernières paroles.

"A plus !"

Oui…il reviendrait !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que la partie de description n'aura pas été trop indigeste. Il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup dans cette histoire vu qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, ce sont plus des réflexions axées sur la psychologie des personnages.

Une review? ça me motive à écrire plus vite! (vraiment!)

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nda** : Et voilà, je sors enfin ce chapitre 2 après plusieurs mois d'attente (toutes mes excuses, mon rythme de publication est extra lent il faut que j'y remédie). Je viens tout juste de le finir! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Disclamer :** Envy ne m'appartient pas.

**Réponse aux reviews** : (désolée je n'ai pas pensé à le faire par message!)

**Origine** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! J'avais justement essayé de rester fidèle au personnage et je suis contente que cela soit réussi :) J'ai tenu compte de ton conseil, j'espère que cela sera plus facile à lire!

**Evazion** : Merci à toi pour ta review! J'en prend bien compte :) Oui je sais que mes descriptions sont assez indigestes et si tu suis ce chapitre tu vas être servie! haha! Mais je n'arrive pas a faire moins... à mon plus grand désespoir. J'espère que ma version du personnage te plaira! Elle est assez...particulière! Et non malheureusement la "mini jupe" n'aura pas sa place ici! Mais je pourrais peut-être faire un OS dessus ;) Idée à creuser...

**Argond** : Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que le labo n°5 est un coin plutôt intéressant sans pour autant être traité par les auteurs. Je suis surprise que tu aies reconnu ce lieu, bravo! Et non cette histoire ne se base pas sur le 1er animé mais bel et bien sur le manga (ou brotherhood) comme tu pourras le constater si tu lis ce chapitre!

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews! Elles me font énormémment plaisir et j'essaie un maximum d'en prendre compte!**

Merci à vous de me lire!

* * *

Noir. Tout n'était que noirceur. Il ne distinguait rien, ne ressentait rien. C'est comme si il était plongé dans un épais brouillard, hors duquel il ne pouvait s'échapper. Ses sens étaient confus et sa tête lourde. Lui-même ne pensait à rien. Il était juste là, dans ce brouillard obscur, à essayer peu à peu de reprendre ses esprits. Il était dans un état de semi conscience, encore proche du sommeil, sans être éveillé pour autant, et il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cet entre-deux.

L'esprit brumeux, il tenta vainement de rassembler ses idées et de raisonner calmement, mais cela s'avérait impossible. A chaque fois qu'il saisissait une bribe de pensée, elle s'enfuyait avant d'être remplacée par une autre qui s'échappait à son tour et ainsi de suite. Il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de tout cet enchevêtrement d'idée et son mal de tête n'arrangeait rien. Il manqua de re sombrer dans l'inconscience mais la douleur le retenait. Il avait si mal et sa tête était si lourde… Cela l'empêchait de penser correctement. Pourtant, ses esprits s'éclaircirent peu à peu et il tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne pour ouvrir les yeux.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'accommoder de la lumière diffuse de l'extérieur. Heureusement, celle-ci était tamisée, ce qui n'aggrava pas sa migraine déjà bien présente. Apparemment, il était dans un espace fermé et … en mouvement. Oh bien sur, lui même ne bougeait pas, il avait déjà du mal à réfléchir alors de là à se déplacer… Non, en fait, il avait l'impression que les murs bougeaient… ce qui est absolument impossible.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'en réalité, quelqu'un le trainait en l'empoignant par les cheveux (d'ou le mal de crâne). Il tenta de remuer les doigts et les orteils, puis les bras et les jambes, histoire de constater l'étendue des dégâts. Un mouvement un peu brusque de la cheville le fit souffrir. Celle-ci était certainement foulée. Rien de bien grave en somme.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait grossièrement analyser la situation, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en si mauvaise posture que cela. Certes, il était trainé par un inconnu, vers un lieu inconnu et avait été manifestement assommé récemment par ce même inconnu, mais il était désormais conscient et ne souffrait que d'une blessure bénigne. De plus il était un soldat entrainé et avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, il avait donc toutes ses chances de s'en sortir indemne et de rentrer chez lui d'ici quelques heures. Il n'avait qu'à surprendre l'inconnu en le frappant suffisamment fort au poignet gauche (celui qui tenait ses cheveux.) et avec un peu de chance, celui ci se briserait. Il profiterait alors d'un moment d'inattention pour se relever grâce à un mouvement rotatif et d'une roulade, se retrouver derrière l'homme. Après il pouvait soit lui briser la nuque, soit l'assommer, il aviserait en fonction de la situation.

Il mit alors son plan en place et d'un vif mouvement de bras, il réussi à frapper le poignet de son agresseur. Un crac satisfaisant retentit : son poignet était brisé. L'homme cria et ne prêta plus attention à son otage, se concentrant sur son poignet douloureux. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, il se releva brusquement et d'une roulade se retrouva derrière l'inconnu qui se tenait le poignet en pestant. Puis, d'un coup d'un seul, il lui brisa la nuque. Un craquement sourd retentit et l'homme s'effondra à terre raide mort. Le soldat sourit, de victime il était devenu bourreau. Comme quoi rien n'était certain ! C'est sur cette joyeuse pensé qu'il se détourna du corps à ses pieds et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que dans son dos, l'homme se relevait déjà, de faibles éclairs rouges parcourant son cou et son poignet préalablement brisés. Ses yeux améthyste promettaient milles tourments au jeune soldat et un sourire tout à fait malsain déformait son visage. Il était furieux.

Il se jeta sauvagement sur le soldat et d'un coup de pied particulièrement précis, il envoya sa fragile petite tête rencontrer le mur d'en face. Oh oui, celui-ci allait souffrir.

Le jeune homme était désormais à terre et essayait péniblement de se relever. Il s'était pris un violent coup à la tête et n'entendait quasiment plus rien. De ce fait il ne pu entendre les pas lourds qui se dirigeaient vers lui et qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

En effet, l'homonculus avait décidé de reprendre son poids normal, à savoir une belle tonne cinq ! Il saisit sa victime par les cheveux et la retourna face à lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son torse. Les os craquèrent et l'homme crachat du sang. Cela devait être douloureux. Parfait ! Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

- ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? En même temps je te comprends. En ce moment je pèse un peu plus d'une tonne et ça ne doit pas être un poids facile à supporter pour ton petit corps d'humain. Mais tu vois mon salaud, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi : fallait pas m'énerver ! Déjà que j'ai pas eu une journée facile, il à fallut que tu brise ma belle petite nuque. Tu sais … j'aime pas avoir mal et la régénération ça fait un mal de chien !

L'homme sous lui n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. La douleur surpassait tout. Il avait mal mal mal ! Le type qu'il avait tué était toujours vivant alors qu'il lui avait brisé la nuque : c'était impossible ! Il ne comprenait plus rien… et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd ! Il sentait ses os brisés, son torse défoncé. Ses blessures étaient graves et affreusement douloureuses. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ça s'arrête ! Il voulait crever putain ! Pourquoi, pourquoi était il encore en vie à souffrir un putain de martyre ?

Assis à califourchon sur lui, Envy passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira, l'air ennuyé.

- Sérieux, vous êtes chiants vous les humains ! Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était te ramener au labo en bon état. Regarde toi maintenant, tu sers plus à rien ! Enfin, je vais quand même faire mon boulot on verra bien ce qu'ils pourront tirer de toi !

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et se remit debout avant de charger brusquement le soldat sur son épaule, celui s'étant évanoui sous la douleur. Il reprit sa route dans ce couloir qu'il avait maintes fois emprunté, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le laboratoire en sifflotant un air quelconque.

…

L'homonculus se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle 58. Chère petite salle 58 ! C'était sa préférée… après celle qui contenait les pierres philosophales bien sûr ! En chemin il avait croisé le petit chercheur de la dernière fois. Normalement, il aurait du le tuer mais la tête qu'il avait tiré quand il avait déposé le soldat à moitié clamsé à ses pieds avait valu le détour, et il avait tellement ris qu'il avait décidé de le laisser en vie ! Brave petit chercheur, pour un peu il l'apprécierait presque ! Bref Envy était d'humeur plutôt joyeuse et il avait décidé de retourner voir cette gamine si divertissante, histoire de rire un peu !

…

La jeune fille était toujours là, dans sa cage sombre. Elle était assise, appuyée contre les barreaux, les yeux dans le vague. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause des cris et des lamentations des choses qui étaient dans les cages un peu plus loin. Un jour, un chercheur lui avait dit que c'était des humains, comme elle, mais que la peur les avait fait sombrer dans la folie. Désormais ce n'était plus que des animaux, dépourvus d'intelligence, de conscience et même d'instincts. Des corps sans âmes. Elle trouvait ça triste et éprouvait un peu de pitié pour eux. Mais juste un peu parce que là, ils l'agaçaient sincèrement à l'empêcher de dormir. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant pénétrer la silhouette du type de la dernière fois qui fanfaronnait en parlant bruyamment. Rien à voir avec sa visite de la dernière fois. Il semblait… de bonne humeur. La petite se fit la remarque qu'il était certainement atteint de schizophrénie et que mieux valait ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Elle était peut-être condamnée mais elle avait tout de même un instinct de survie.

Envy se laissa tomber brutalement devant la cage et s'assit en tailleur puis observa la jeune fille enfermée en face de lui. Ses yeux semblaient un peu plus ternes que la dernière fois et de grands cernes creusaient ses joues. Bien, manifestement ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas dormi celle-là ! En même temps avec tous les autres braillards il comprenait. Ce qui l'interpella surtout, c 'était la moue boudeuse qu'elle arborait, ses petits bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas contente de le voir. Paaaaarfait !

- Eh ben ! T'es pas contente de me voir ? Moi qui voulais être gentil aujourd'hui et rendre visite à une pauvre petite humaine seule dans sa cage ! ça m'apprendra tiens. Ah, vous les humains vous êtes tellement…ingrats, énonça t'il en insistant tout particulièrement sur le dernier mot un sourire déformant son visage.

La petite soupira.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Vous êtes juste bruyant.

Envy perdit son sourire. Bruyant. Lui, Envy, l'homonculus, venait de se faire traiter de bruyant par un marmot humain et qui plus est enfermé dans une cage. Ooooh celle-là elle était gonflée ! Il allait lui montrer à cette gosse à quel point il pouvait être bruyant.

- Alors comme ça tu me trouves bruyant ? Très bien, ouvre bien tes mirettes et écoute attentivement. Je vais redéfinir le mot « bruyant ». Et crois-moi tu as intérêt d'avoir le cœur bien accroché !

Elle avait vu juste. Il était réellement schizophrène en fin de compte. Il y a quelque minute il était joyeux (certes une joie un peu malsaine mais bon) et maintenant le voilà énervé, un sourire purement sadique scotché sur les lèvres et une lueur folle dansant au fond de ses prunelles améthystes. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ?

De multiples frissons parcouraient sa peau, il sentait le changement s'opérer, la réorganisation de tout son être typique de ses métamorphoses. De celle-ci tout particulièrement. Il pouvait nettement la sentir, cette puissance qui bouillonnait en lui. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Les choses dans les cages étaient recroquevillées les unes contre les autres et n'émettaient plus un son, transies de peur. Non, terrorisées. Cela agrandit un peu plus le sourire d'Envy. Il adorait sentir la terreur que provoquait cette transformation, quand il relâchait tout son pouvoir. Il se sentait tellement puissant ! Presque autant que son Père, ce vieux salopard. Ses membres se déformaient, se boursoufflaient tandis que deux autres paires poussaient de part et d'autre de son corps, le pourvant désormais de 8 pattes monstrueuses. Son visage s'allongea et sa fine bouche fut remplacée par deux énormes mâchoires puissantes. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et devinrent crinière alors que son cou laiteux laissait place à une encolure puissante. Des visages torturés et hideux surgirent sur ses épaules et ses flancs. Sa transformation était presque achevée, il ne manquait qu'un détail.

Elle était bouche bée. Il y a quelques secondes, un homme magnifique se tenait devant elle et maintenant c'était un…une… un monstre indescriptible et respirant la puissance. Tout d'abord, il était vert. Ou plutôt verdâtre, d'un de ces verts qui vous donnent envie de vomir. Ce monstre (car oui c'était bien un monstre) était pourvu d'une tête à la fois canine et humaine, totalement impossible à décrire. Seuls les yeux améthyste lui permettait de faire le rapprochement entre cette chose et l'homme qu'il était. Sa gueule puissante claqua dans l'air tandis que la fine crinière effleurait son encolure déformée par des visages qu'elle jugea tout simplement hideux. La bête devant elle se tenait sur ses huit pattes griffues alors que sa queue puissante fouettait l'air. Bref, un assemblage douteux qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Envy ria. Il ria si fort que quelques pierres s'effritèrent et tombèrent du plafond.

- Alors ? Je suis toujours bruyant maintenant ? dit-il d'une voix qui semblait être dédoublée.

La fillette ne répondit pas et se contenta simplement de l'observer. Le monstre parut surpris.

- Tu n'as pas peur, commenta t'il.

- Non.

Bien que ce ne soit pas une question elle avait quand même répondu.

Envy soupira et s'allongea à terre croisant ses deux pattes avant sous sa lourde tête et fixa la fillette, sa queue battant l'air.

- Votre apparence est juste dérangeante. Mais cela reste supportable, ajouta t'elle.

Il sourit.

- Ouaiiiis je sais. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas trop cette apparence ! Mais elle est puissante donc je fais avec.

Suite à ces paroles, il se retransforma et redevint le jeune homme qu'il était gardant sa position allongée, les bras croisés sous son menton. Il avait l'air curieux.

- Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

La fillette parut surprise mais se repris rapidement.

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Sérieux ?!

Elle acquiesça avant de demander :

- Et vous, vous devez bien avoir un nom.

Envy prit un air contrit.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai un ! Mais si tu crois que je vais te le dire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Je te donnerais pas mon nom tant que t'en auras pas, question d'égalité !

La fillette sourit. S'en suivit un silence reposant qu'elle brisât.

Je sais que mes parents m'ont vendu, dit elle d'un air triste. Il ne voulaient pas de moi.

D'un regard, Envy l'enjoint à continuer.

- Je faisais partie de la famille royale de Drachma. Mon comportement en tant que princesse était irréprochable et je faisais tout pour satisfaire mes parents. Mais ils étaient avides, tellement avides que lorsqu'un homme venant d'Amestris leur promis 100 pièces d'or par personne données en tant que cobaye, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et vendirent leur peuple. Après le peuple, ce furent les domestiques, puis les amis, les membres de la famille royale et enfin, moi, leur propre fille. L'homme me fit monter dans un camion qui m'emmena directement ici. Juste avant de monter, je le vis donner une énorme bourse à mes parents. C'était la dernière fois que je voyais la lumière du jour.

Envy soupira.

- Encore un peu et tu me ferais presque pleurer, dit-il sarcastique.

Pour tout réponse, il n'eut droit qu'a un regard noir. Il lui adressa une moue ennuyée avant de se relever.

- Je sais, s'exclama t'il. On va faire un petit jeu !

Il se pencha vers la cage avant d'ajouter.

- Si tu arrives à deviner mon nom, je t'en donnerais un ! Mais attention tu n'auras droit qu'a un essai, alors réfléchis bien.

- Un quoi? demanda t'elle surprise.

- Un nom stupide idiote! Trouves mon nom et en échange j'te baptise!

Face au visage passablement surpris de la fillette, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour avant de lâcher un « très bien » amusé.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Nda :** Et voilà! c'est fini pour cette fois! J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plus! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner mn retard! A la prochaine!


End file.
